


The Scary Things At Night

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Futaba and Akira see each other as sister and brother cause I am a sucker for Akira X Makoto, No Smut, Someone is nude, afraid, late night call, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Futaba saw something strange again and is afraid that her hallucinations are starting again. But she's lucky that Akira is the friendliest person around.





	The Scary Things At Night

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea a day ago and I finished it now (03:27 am) so I made this in under 24 hours. I never wrote a fanfic that fastest. I hope some people still like it and I hope even more that I didn't make too many mistakes. Please enjoy the short story and if you have the time, you could write a comment or something. It would make me really happy to hear your opinion. The next fic will have at least 3000 words, I promise. :D See you next time and good night (or morning or whatever time it is when you read this).

He woke up. His phone had made a noise. It wasn't unusual. A lot of people had his phone number. You could argue, that it was a bit late to contact someone, but even that wasn't that abnormal. Many people called him at night. There was a Fortuneteller from the red light district and an ex-yakuza who sold air soft weapons. His teacher too (don't ask why). But this time it was something unusual. His phone vibrated again.

And again.

And again.

In a rhythm.

It wasn't a text message. It was a call. Not many people called him and especially not at that hour. He looked at his phone. The bright screen burned in his eyes and it took a few seconds before he could read the text on the display.

  
  


###  Incoming call  
Futaba Sakura  


  
  


_Why is she calling me that late?_ He didn't know, but if she called him so suddenly it couldn't be something good. He pressed the green icon and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Silence. He could hear fast breathing and sobbing.

"Hello? Futaba. Are you okay?"

"... A-A-Akira-a? Can you h-h-hear me-he."

Her voice was shaking. He could barely understand her.

"Are you okay? What happened to you? Is Soji-" He stopped talking. Sojiro wasn't there to help her. He had to stay at the hospital overnight. It was nothing serious. He cut himself with a knife while working in the kitchen and the doctor wanted to see if the wound could be infected or something like that. It was a stupid reason, but Sojiro was not the youngest, so he decided to stay one night, just to make sure his hand didn't turn into a giant pus-filled ball of pain. But that meant that he was the nearest person that could help her.

"Hey Futaba, calm down okay? What happened? Are you okay?"

"... It started again..."

"What? What started-"

"The things... I see them again. S-Something is watching me... it's eyes... two glowing eyes... staring at me..."

"Okay. Calm down, I am coming over. Are you sure it isn't one of your devices?"

"It is... in my closet... there is... n-nothing like that..."

He heard some noises through the phone. She must have hidden under a blanket.

"I am on my way. Stay calm okay."

"Okay, I wait for you."

*Beep*

She ended the call. He didn't know why she did that. Wouldn't it be better for her to talk to him until he was there? He stood up and started to search for his pants and a shirt. The good thing at the attic was that it was never really dark and you could see perfectly fine at night. And moonlight wasn't as bright as the sun. Another reason why he liked this time of the day more. Suddenly another voice broke the silence. The girl that lay next to him turned her head to look at him. She didn't open her eyes to look at him. Dark strands of her hair fell into her face. She looked like a model from a TV ad. "So you're leaving me for another girl, Akira? I didn't know you were such disloyal person. Shame on you." She smirked. "But it seems that she is in danger and needs help, so I forgive you." The blacked haired boy grabbed his shoes and sat down to put them on. "I am sorry, but it sounded really serious. I don't want to leave her alone." Suddenly he heard Makoto move under the blanket. "But you are leaving your girlfriend in the middle of the night for another girl. That is something that shouldn't happen that often, so I have to punish you." Akira didn't have the time to think about the meaning of that sentence. Something hit his face and blocked his view. He grabbed it and pulled it away. It was a black bra. "Wait, what are you-" another piece of underwear hit his face. Akira looked at his girlfriend. Makoto had turned around again, with the rearranged blanket. Her entire back was exposed. "You really want me to suffer, don't you?"

"No. I don't want you to suffer. I just want you to know that you left your naked girlfriend alone to run to another girl in the middle of the night."

He smirked. "Okay. Then I will think about you when I am there."

He went towards the stairs, but he stopped when he heard Makoto chuckle. "I knew that you would do that. No matter what, if someone needs help, you go to rescue them. That's why you have so many friends. And that is the reason why I fell in love with you."

"So if I had decided to stay with you, you would've been mad at me?"

"If you didn't go to help someone I had to kill you because you were obviously an alien that replaced my boyfriend."

He sighed. "Remind me to never watch a Scifi movie with you again. It makes you say creepy things."

He took a last look at his sleeping beauty. _Oh Futaba. I really hope that you let me fight some demons or something like that._ Then he left the attic.

* * *

He stood in front of Futaba's room. He knocked at the door. "Futaba? Can you hear me?" No answer. He opened the door and looked around. Her room wasn't that dark either. It was illuminated by many small lights of technical devices. He pitied Sojiro who had to pay the electrical bill. He looked around and saw the girl sitting on her bed, back pressed to the wall. She trembled. Akira sat down on her bed. "Futaba?" She looked up, her cheeks glistening with tears. He hugs her. "It's okay." Akira looked at the closet and spotted two glowing eyes. "Here is nothing dangerous. You are completely safe here, you know?" He laid down and Futaba laid beside him, pressing her head on his chest. He patted her head. "You should sleep now." He didn't talk directly to Futaba. His words were directed to the _monster_ in the closet. The glowing eyes vanished immediately.

He stared at the ceiling. The clock on the nightstand told him that he laid here for 34 minutes. The girl beside him was asleep now. He decided to get up and look at the closet. "You are really mean, do you know that?" He looked at the cat that jumped out of the closet. "I am not mean. She forgot that I was here and locked me in!"

"And you didn't tell her that she was seeing your eyes!"

"Well," the cat looked at the ground. "At first I didn't know what she saw and when she told you about it on the phone, I was too scared to tell her the truth. She can be really mean too, you know?"

"But she was really afraid."

"I am sorry, okay? Can we just go home?"

"No. I don't want to wake up Makoto again. Besides that, she is naked, so I can't let you in."

"Wait, she is what?"

The boy didn't answer his feline friend.

"You know, it is late here, but Shinjuku just got lively one or two hours ago, so we could do some stuff there. Maybe we can talk a bit with Mifune or Ohya or we could ask Lala Escargot if she has some work for us."

"Really? Why now?"

"Don't be like that. I do all the walking and talking. You can sleep in my bag."

Akira was glad that Sojiro didn't throw away his old backpack away, so he could take it when he left Sojiros house. He walked to the train station with Morgana in his bag. _Maybe it isn't so bad that go there now, cause I can get some groceries on the way back. I think I am out of Makoto's favourite coffee._


End file.
